Perfect chemistry
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Rei x Reader/OC. Based on the trivia that Rei's two best subjects are Maths and Chemistry. What happens when the best and the worst students in Chemistry get paired up for an experiment in class? Set after the end of Eternal Summer.


Perfect chemistry

I sit on my place and nervously kneed my hands. In front of me, an arragement of viles and other chemistry equipped stands on the table.

„Come on, it's not going to be that bad", my best friend Tomoe, sitting next to me, tries to encourage me.

I moan. „We'll see about that. Why does chemistry have to be first thing on Monday morning?"

It's our very first day at Iwatobi College. And of all subjects weren't so bad if chemistry wasn't the only subject I am struggling with.

Tomoe laughs briefly. „Okay, that must be frustrating to you. Well, if you'd just summon the courage to ask the others, you might find someone who explains things better than me."

I sigh. „You know I tried, but found nobody."

„Ah, that was the old class." Tomoe wiggles a finger at me. „Who knows what gidden genius can be found here?"

That moment, the bell rings. Everyone who is standing returns to their seats. A few seconds later, the chemistry teacher, Sazaki-san, strides into the room. He is a middle-aged man with middle-long, black hair and classily dressed.

„Good morning, class."

„Good morning, Sazaki-sensei!"

As was custom, he began with checking presence. When he is finally finished, he clears his throat and lets his gaze wander across our class, meeting our eyes.

„This is your first year at Iwatobi College", he says. „You'll find that it is quite different from High School. Since you are expected to have decent knowledge of chemistry, I would like to begin this new year with repetition oft he very basics." He walks to the blackboard, picks up a piece of chalk and begins to write. „I will give you a choice of some basic experiments." Names of said experiments appear on the board one by one. „Now I want you to form groups of two and choose one of these." He turns back to us. „You will execute your chosen experiment by heart. Those unable to do so will receive homework after class."

I can almost hear the inwardly moan rippling through the class. Heck the longer I study the names, the more my panic grows. The experiments should be easy enough, but a dummy at chemistry like me… already I see myself receiving a mountainload of special homework by Sazaki-sensei.

„Now, form your groups and get to work", the teacher said says and claps his hands. „You've got an hour."

The sound of chairs being pushed back fills the classroom and voices fill the ari. In turn towards Tomoe, but she's already steering towards Kinosuke – her boyfriend. So the traitor leaves me alone on this sinking ship. With a sigh, I look around to see if anyone was still alone. At first it seems everyone has a partner. Until my eyes fall on a tall boy with blue hair and red spectacles. If I remember correctly from our introductory round in homeroom, his name is Rei Ryugazaki.

Oh well… I didn't exactly plan to form new friendships right off the bat like this, but I'll just have to see what kind of guy he is. If we get along well, I might have just found a new friend. If not… I don't tend to stick around people I don't like.

I grab my stuff and head over to him.

„Hi."

Rei has seen me approaching and extends his hand to me, smiling even. „Hi. I remembe you from the introductions. My name is Rei Ryugazaki."

„I know." I return the smile. „I remember you too. And it looks like we're partnering up for the exercise."

„Sure looks like it. Let's do this then, shall we?"

„Let's do this", I agree. Then, on an impulse, I add: „Though I have to warn you… I am not good in chemistry. Like, not at all. It's my weakest subjekt."

As soon as I said those words, I regret them. What the hell drove me?! The embarassment sets my cheeks on fire.

Rei, however, doesn't bat an eye at that. Instead, he cracks another smile at me.

„In that case, I am happy to help you."

I'm so flabberghasted that I stare at him speechlessly for a few seconds. I have trouble believing my luck. There I had been, believing that my lacking skill in chemistry would put off whomever I got partnered with. Rei, however… he isn't like that at all.

„Thank you!"

With suddenly kindled excitement, I settle down next to him. We study the blackboard, trying to decide which experiment to do. Problem for me was, while I knew them all more or less, I didn't remember any of them detailed enough to confidently execute them by heart.

„Hm, let's do the pink panther experiment", Rei says after a while. „It's rather easy."

That it is, I have to agree. It only requires two chemicals, natrium and phenolphthalein. I might actually pull this off without consulting the book.

„Alright, let's do this."

We put on our safety glasses and rubber gloves. What follows is the best chemistry lesson I have ever had. Rei and I click instantly, forming a perfect team. And he turns out to be very knowledgeable. Not only does he help me fill my gaps, but he provides even an extra info on the things we did. I am eagerly taking notes the entire time. The minutes fly by and before we know it, the lesson is over. In the end, Rei and I are able to present a great experiment. Sazaki-senpai is very conent with our results.

When the bell rings, the two of us leave the chemistry room together. All the corner of my mind briefly rises the question where Tomoe is. Probably she is still in the laboratory, flirting away with Kinosuke. But this is quickly pushed to the back of my mind. Rei and I are just walking to our next classroom in amiable silence, as if on a silent agreement. I'd never though I'd ever feel this good after a lesson of chemistry. But I do feel great. And I know exactly why. From the corner of my eyes, I steal a glance at Rei.

Rei… all of a sudden, I get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Only now do I realise that I feel more comfortable around him than I have around anyone else I had met for the first time. I want to dismiss the growing suspicion, but then my mind flashes back to the lesson I had just spent with him. He looks nice, with dazzling amethyst eyes, and is a gentle man as well, helping me out so much.

Weh ad been – and still are – in perfect harmony.

In perfect chemistry.

Yes, those are the words that pop to my mind. Despite chemistry being my weak subject. However, I learned much from Rei. He has a way of explaining things that I can understand them instantly and they actually stick. From this first hour together, I can tell that he has a very sharp mind and a big heart.

The butterflies start to flutter even more.

By this time, I have no doubt left about what was going on. And I don't even try to deny it. Then, before loose my courage, I ask him a question I'd never guessed to ask anyone on my first day at college.

„Hey, Rei… are you free after school?"

He throws me a surprised, slightly confused look. But it only takes a few seconds before a smile appears on his lips.

„As it happens, I am."

One simple sentence. Yet, my heart leaps when I hear those words. I still can barely believe it… I feel as if in a dream. My chest wants to burst with joy. Because instinctively, I sense that this is the beginning of something bigger. And I can't wait what awaits next. But one thing is certain.

Today, chemistry might just have become my favourite subject.

„"


End file.
